Protectors
by LoganLoverxX
Summary: When a group of Order of the Pheonix wizards are sent to protect Hogwarts Hermione knows something must be going on to demand such surveillance. Her emotions run high as a possible threat emerges in the wizarding world again, along with her ever growing feelings for an old friend. Slight SB/HG but mostly RL/HG Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:**** I hope you enjoy reading this! To fit in my favourite characters I've ignored the Tonks/Remus pairing (sorry to any fans) from the novels and also in my story Sirius, Lavender, Snape, Fred, Tonks and Remus did NOT die! **

The sun was scorching, burning down on the pupils of Hogwarts as they lazed aimlessly on the grounds around the school or hid inside in attempt to not be caught by the strong rays. Hermione, Ron and Harry however were lazing casually outside their friends hut. It was a peaceful Sunday afternoon and with it being the start of term after the summer the students were glad to have time to settle back into their rooms and meet with old friends before lessons began. The sorting ceremony had taken place the previous night so all new first years were busy finding their feet in the school while the remaining pupils enjoyed the warm weekend.

The quiet serenity was broken with a loud thump as Hagrid pushed open the door to his hut and joyfully walked down the steps carrying four large jug sized cups of cold butterbeer.

"Thank you Hagrid," Hermione said politely taking a large cup from his hands and earnestly sipping from it to cool herself.

"Yeah thanks Hagrid, I'm sweating," Harry said also taking a cup and wiping his sticky brow.

"Than.." Ron attempted before letting out a loud yelp as Fang came crashing into him, knocking him over and began licking happily at his face. "Get off you big monster!" Ron shouted angrily as his friends laughed.

"Fang'll be enjoying your salty sweat Ron," Hagrid reasoned not seeing anything wrong with the slobbering dogs' behaviour. "I'll just hold onto your mug fer now."

Harry laughed at his friend's misfortune but neither tried nor thought to help. Hermione on the other hand quickly took out her wand and whispered a small spell to cease Ron's perspiration. If they were going to sit outside all day she'd rather not have it with Fang constantly attacking Ron causing him to shriek like a girl.

Within a minute Fang was off Ron and lying exhaustedly beside him. "Bloody mutt," Ron huffed before taking his jumper and rubbing his face clean. The foursome sat contentedly taking in the sun and talking about passing thoughts, catching Hagrid up on their summers.

After the war, Harry had been allowed to stay at the Burrow with the Weasley's and Hermione before returning to school to start their seventh year. The summer had been one of the best the trio had ever had with the Wizarding world being at peace once more after the defeat of the Dark Lord. Hermione and Ron broke up quickly, agreeing that their feelings had grown out of adrenalin and desperation from the time of the war: both stating it felt weird to be going out with someone who had always been a sibling to them. Ron moved on and found himself back with the excitable Lavender Brown who recovered quickly from her war wounds with his dedication to her and soon found their love blossoming.

Harry and Ginny were by each other's sides so often that Hermione had struck up a strong friendship with the fiery, independent female Weasley child and the pair often spoke about things Hermione had found too embarrassing to bring up with Harry or Ron. Within a week or two at the Burrow with The Weasley's Hermione had caught Ginny up on every moment, feeling and thought she had experienced that could never be stated to her adopted brothers over the course of their adventure for the Horcruxs.

Yes. Sumer had been fantastic.

Being back at school had of course created a feeling of going home in all the pupils' hearts. Professor McGonagall had made sure the Hogwarts building was fully recovered and back to its usual standing over the summer before allowing all the teachers to return to their teaching posts and the pupils to come back. The trio were more than happy to have Professor McGonagall as Headmistress and were told on their first day back to the school that if they ever needed any sort of guidance or help, her office doors were always welcome to them.

Lying in the sun, Harry, Ron and Hermione heard footsteps approaching. The loud barking laughter of a man could be heard followed by the slightly quieter, better spoken tone of another. Harry sat up and looked to see none other than his godfather, Sirius Black, and old friend, Remus Lupin approaching. They were talking animatedly but both broke into huge grins as they caught sight of the trio outside the hut.

"We were sure we'd catch you three here!" Sirius laughed embracing Harry who had bounded up to hug him. Ron and Hermione both stood and made their way over to the two men.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been equally excited to hear of the return of their favourite DADA professor to Hogwarts. However, what made the employment even better was knowing that Sirius Black was also coming to the school. Remus hadn't had the chance to see the three friends before the sorting ceremony last night but had instead sent them a message that morning stating a certain untrained old mutt would be coming to the school. The two older friends were bound to bring excitement and mischief back to the school as what else was expected with the return of half of the legendary Marauders.

"Sirius what are you actually going to be doing here?" Ron asked taking Sirius' hand and shaking it enthusiastically.

Sirius chuckled, "all will be revealed at the great hall tonight," he said with a wink before closing the subject and grasping Hermione in a tight hug, lifting her from the ground. "Hermione Granger! What an honour!" he laughed jovially.

"Sirius Black you put me down!" she screamed and hit him playfully. Sirius complied and placed the young witch back on her feet before taking her hands and leaning back to take a good look of her.

"You're looking fantastic 'Mione," he smiled, a glint in his eyes. She laughed, used to the older man's harmless flirtations. Over the summer the Burrow was used to all sorts of visitors coming to congratulate the effort and determination of Harry and his friends. Sirius had found himself there almost every week talking and enjoying time with his Godson and friends. It became the first time that a family unit had been created with Sirius being a strong part of it, something he had never experienced even from his own family.

Releasing her hands from his she turned to Remus and extended her hand. Remus looked down disappointedly, "what, don't I get a hug?"

Smiling, Hermione wrapped her arms round the old werewolf and hugged him tightly. She felt him sigh slightly against her hair and blushing she released him to turn and look at the other three who were pushing and shoving each other boisterously.

"Really children," Hermione said mock sternly placing her hands on her hips. The three looked up at Hermione and released each other from their vice like grips.

Sirius, who was now lying on the ground, nudged Ron's knee and laughed, "Don't you love it when she's angry."

"Sirius Black I will hex you to hell and back if you don't behave!" laughing she helped him up and suggested a return to the castle.

"Sounds great Kitten," Sirius said happily. "Dinner in the Great Hall and maybe a small revelation." With another wink he led the group back towards the castle, Harry and Ron muttering to each other trying to work out the older man's secret.

Remus stopped and turned to see Hagrid slumped against a tree trunk snoring peacefully, a surprise he hadn't noticed the giant man earlier but his mind had been elsewhere: on a certain member of the Golden Trio. Shaking his head he levitated the mugs of Butterbeer through the huts window and into a large sink.

"Stay guard Fang," Remus chuckled before turning and walking quickly to catch up with his friends. His thoughts lingering slightly on his brief reunion with the ever talented witch who had captured his thoughts over the summer. Oh he was glad to be back at Hogwarts. He was glad to be home.


	2. Chapter 2

The Great Hall was filled with pupils chattering noisily amongst themselves. The banners of each house floated above each table making the new 1st years stare at them in awe. Two young 4th year Gryffindor's were levitating some of the hard rock buns that had appeared on their table towards a group of Slytherin's with looks of mischievous delight on their face.

"We should probably stop that," Hermione said to Ron and Harry sitting opposite her.

"Yeah," they both replied before digging into a large bowl of rice pudding each. Hermione laughed and joined her friends in choosing to ignore the Gryffindor boys.

"Quiet all," Professor McGonagall said loudly. Turning the pupils watched her stand at the front of the hall in front of the staff table and behind the golden podium decorated with floating candles. A picture they had seen so many times before but with a different legendary Headteacher. "My greetings were given yesterday at the sorting ceremony so I will do well to not repeat the same sentiments," she said, her strong Scottish accent shining through. "However, due to the late arrival of some members of staff, and quick position changes I was unable to give welcome to the staff returning to teach this year." Harry, Ron and Hermione sat eagerly awaiting the news of Sirius' position.

"With the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts being an ever-changing taught subject," McGonagall began giving a slight look towards the trio who all understood the reason behind the comment, "I am pleased to welcome back a valued member of our school to teach, Professor Remus Lupin!"

The cheers which erupted from the tables, even including certain Slytherin pupils, were ear-deafening. The majority of 5th years plus were standing on their feet applauding the highly agreeable news. Te trio themselves had made their way onto their seats to clap and cheer gaining a large grin from Remus before he blushed at the continued noise and excitement from the others.

It took Professor McGonagall a huge amount of arm waving and throat clearing before she could settle the enthusiastic students.

"Yes. Yes. We are all happy to see the return of Professor Lupin. Now, with Defence of the Dark Arts being filled Professor Snape will be returning to take up post of Potions Master," McGonagall stated. There was no applause this time. Even the new first years who had never met the scary dungeon bat before knew not to make a noise. Instead the hall broke out in soft murmurs as pupils whispered between themselves.

The return of Professor Snape had been a highly debated topic. The knowledge of his secret life was now common knowledge in the wizarding world and although he was given as much respect as the likes of Dumbledore, he was still feared. There was also the fact that he was severely injured, almost beyond magical help. Yet after a week in St Mungo's where he argued and shouted at the nurses trying to help, Snape was sent to his own home to rest and recover. Weeks on here he was, physically right again and prepared for the next batch of dunderheads drifting into his dungeons.

"Quiet now! Quiet," Professor McGonagall said. She neither expanded nor silenced the rumours that floated around about Snape and from his own orders let them grow and become fanciful tales to tell the young children of the world. "I would also like ot announce Professor Snape's new position as deputy Head of Hogwarts, a title he has earned after years of service to the school." A slight applause sounded through the Great hall, mostly from the Slytherin table. Surprise was written on every single one of the pupils faces.

"Well this really is news!" Ron whispered harshly to Hermione and Harry as the remaining staff appointments were read out by professor McGonagall. "Snape, deputy head? They do remember him last time he was in a position of high authority right?"

"Oh really Ronald," Hermione bit back. "Everyone remembers, and by the sounds of it we remember the fact he was helping Harry more than you do!"

"Alright, alright. I'm just saying I would rather keep him in the dungeons all day than have him deputy head of the school!"

"To be fair Ron he is still going to be there all day long. Unfortunately we not lucky enough to get rid of him from potions again. Wouldn't mind having Slughorn back no."

Hermione scoffed but didn't retort. She knew Harry had gained a lot of respect for Snape but still, no one really wanted him to come back to teach.

"And finally!" Professor McGonagall said catching their attention once more. "My last announcement before you all head off to your quarters. We have had a special position created this year. The War has only just left our world and it would be unwise to allow all protection to diminish. We cannot allow ourselves to fall into a sense of false security. That is why the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebot, has demanded Hogwarts gain an elite group of skilled wizards to guard our school.

Once again the students broke out into fast whispers. "This is the dementors all over again!" one braver Hufflepuff was heard saying.

"It's the ministry attempting to gain control of Hogwarts again!" a seventh year Ravenclaw called out. "The DA should be set up again!"

"That is quite enough!" McGonagall sounded causing all talking to cease. "There will be no secret clubs re-established! There is no need! This school is protected!" her voice dropped to her usual tone as she spoke again, "Now please join me in welcoming our guests for the following months!"

The door tot eh side of the staff table leading to the trophy room opened up to reveal a figure in the doorway. Four figures emerged from the room, walking slowly in a line until they stood with their backs to the pupils facing the staff. Harry watched as Snapes face dropped into an even bigger grimace then the one he had created when Remus' position had been read out. It was at that moment when Harry, Ron and Hermione all clicked at once who one of the wizards must be.

The four figures all turned at once to a see s room of stunned faces. It was a Gryffindor 6th year who first began clapping and was soon followed by whole table. Loud cheers resounded once again as the whole room exploded in laughter and cheering (almost loud enough to rival those obtained by Remus). At the front of the hall stood Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, and the infamous twins, Fred and George Weasley.

Professor McGonagall excused the cheering hall knowing full well she wouldn't get them to calm down any time soon. Most of the years filled back to their common rooms noisily, cheering as they went, but those who knew the Weasley twins and the workings of the Order of the Phoenix stayed to greet the new additions to the school.

Harry pushed his way through the crowd and grabbed a hold of Sirius' arm. "Why didn't you tell me?" he laughed, excitedly knowing his godfather would be around for quite a while.

"Sorry mate," Sirius grinned. "Thought it would be a good surprise."

The crowd of older pupils stayed in the great hall for quite a while. The staff table had emptied with Professor McGonagall asking Remus to stay behind and 'supervise' the out of dorm pupils. They talked and chatted for many hours with the Weasley twins telling interesting stories of the sort of new creations they had made for their joke store, and Tonks providing entertainment by changing appearance every so often and keeping everyone fairly amused.

After a large amount of stifled yawns and blurry eyes being rubbed, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood left the hall to return to their common room. This left the new guests and Remus, Harry, Ron and Hermione: too excited to consider bed anytime soon.

"But I don't understand there must be some sort of threat if Kingsley wants wizards inside the school?" Hermione said interrupting a tale Sirius was telling Harry of old school days.

Sirius' face straightened quickly but he made no attempt to answer.

"Always needing the answers eh Granger?" Fred said making an attempt at a joke.

Knowing Sirius was not going to answer anytime soon she shifted her gaze onto Remus. His grey eyes sparkled with pride as he knew she was asking the right questions, the sort of questions that always led herself into rouble in her younger days. Hermione felt a blush creep across her face as she remained staring intently at Remus.

"Hermione, it's just a precaution," he said finally.

Unhappy with the answer she pressed further, "a precaution after the war is to put trained wizards into our school? That to me seems like preparation. Preparation for something coming."

Remus smiled. "Too many questions for one night. Bed I think," he said before standing up from the table. "Come on."

"Ergh!" Sirius moaned. "This is like prefect Remus all over again. Enforcing bed times and stopping fun, I am disappointed."

"I believe the only time I enforced a bed time was when you needed everyone in bed so we could sneak out to the kitchens to set the bubbling blasters into the soup prepared for the next day Padfoot!"

"Oh, you're right," Sirius winked remembering the next day at lunch when the soup had bubbled and popped itself all over the Slytherin table and the pupils at it.

Fred and George both smiled appreciatively at their marauder mentors. "True Inspirations in the art of fun," George said placing a hand to his heart.

Sirius clapped him on the back and chuckled, "Let's head back to our accommodation and I'm sure Remus and I can think up a few more tales to tell you boys."

Wishing the trio a goodnight, Remus, Tonks, Sirius and the twins left the hall heading towards the rooms they were given when arriving.

"Something's not right here," Hermione muttered to her best friends.

"Hermione just leave it!" Harry snapped uncharacteristically. Hermione, startled stopped walking and faced her friend. "Can you please just believe that for one year everything is going to be okay? I can't handle much more trouble here! Not with Sirius involved!"

Hermione threw her hair over her shoulder and turned to storm out of the hall. "He's the only family I've got," she heard Harry say softly.

Turning she fixed a glare onto him. "You don't think I know that! You don't think I care about people too? I don't want to lose anyone either Harry I'm just trying to work out this nonsense before it's too late. Something doesn't add up!" Harry nodded giving up on the argument. Opening the door she huffed a good night before heading to the staircase.

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair before walking with Ron out the hall. Ron couldn't help but agree with both of them. Of course it seemed weird but he couldn't bring himself to think of the possible danger him or his friends would have to face once again.


	3. Chapter 3

A face to keep in his dreams. Forever there. Not doing anything nor saying anything. Just being there. That is what makes them the sweetest dreams Remus has ever had. She was peaceful, completely angelic and he could watch her all night long.

It wasn't disgusting want driving them or the idea of insanely erotic behaviour. Instead, it was, and would remain, companionship. Understanding. Even if it was all a dream.

oOo

That Monday school went on like normal. The anticipation of having an almost police-like force within the school walls was soon forgotten by mid-afternoon. There had been no excitement and no new events to cause any gossip, much to the dismay of the entire student population.

At three pm Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking briskly down the halls towards their next lesson, the comments made yesterday erased from their minds as most good friends do. Stopping outside defence against the dark arts Hermione let go of Ron's arm, which she had been looped round in a friendly manner as they walked down the corridors.

"Still don't understand why you two chose to sit another year of defence against the dark arts. Think I've done enough of that to last a lifetime," Ron commented before waving his hand and walking off to muggle studies, a subject he decided to take after dealing with a very persistent father over the holidays.

"C'mon lets go," Harry said enthusiastically grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her through the open doorway.

The classroom wasn't busy yet as they were still fairly early to class but it would only take a few more minutes before a rush of pupils filed in. Grabbing seats at the back of the room Harry turned to face Hermione. "Can't wait to see what Remus will be teaching us!" They both took out their jotters, quills and ink fully prepared for the lesson. "I bet he's just the same as ever. His lessons were always so great."

Hermione nodded only half listening to what Harry had been saying. Her eyes glazed slightly with her head resting comfortably in her hand. It really would be great to have Remus back teaching. In the summer he had visited the Burrow only a small handful of times. Staying for rarely over an hour on his visits he had always made time to speak pleasantly to Hermione, noticeably he spoke to her the most which none of the other inhabitants took particular notice in as they all had Sirius to keep them occupied.

They talked at length, mostly about Hermione, and for that she was grateful. She couldn't help but feel after the war the visitors to the burrow had specifically come to see Harry and it was good to let off some steam to someone. He understood the most what it felt like to be the outcast. Hermione felt a strong attachment to her friend, much deeper than she had ever felt before.

The door closed loudly bringing Hermione out of her thoughts. The classroom had quickly filled when her mind had been busy wandering. From the doorway down the aisle between desks walked Remus. He stood much the same as he had done in their third year. His friendly nature was evident without him even having to say anything as he stood smiling at the front of the class. However, since their third year it was definitely safe to say his physical appearance had changed ever so slightly. Back then he looked starved, thin and pale. At the present time he was more muscular looking and his skin looked less washed out but instead held life in it. His sandy hair was possibly flecked with a little more silver but the bags under his eyes had lessened.

The man before her was an inspiration and a true hero.

"Hello again," he said casually and for the first time in Hogwarts a teacher in their classroom was applauded. He laughed, blushing slightly before silencing them with a wave of his hands. "Right class, I think it's safe to say none of you have ever come into contact with the dark arts so I guess I'll be teaching you from scratch." The class laughed easily at him as his eyes drifted over Harry and Hermione. "Now I'm happy to inform you we have a special guest in our class today, Mr Black please step forward."

From behind a large whiteboard stepped Sirius. He ran a hand through his hair as the class murmured excitedly. Smiling stupidly to Hermione and Harry he bowed. "Alright, thought me and old Lupin here could do a bit of duelling. Maybe show you a thing or two."

Winking towards the class, Hermione was sure she saw a few Hufflepuff girls giggle and blush profusely. "So, yeah, up you all get and be prepared to be amazed!" Sirius said wickedly.

Once everyone was out their seats Remus waved his wand and whispered an incantation to stack all the tables and chairs on the far side of the classroom. "Just take notes for just now, anything you want to ask can wait till later," Remus said before turning to Sirius and bowing. The pair separated and the class made their way to the back of the room watching excitedly. Harry and Hermione made sure they were at the front of the group. They had seen the pair duel many times before, even watched as they cast a few hexes at the other during their time together at the Burrow, but it was still exciting to see it. It brought out the youthfulness in both men.

The first hex came from Sirius' wand, excited as always and ready to show off it missed Remus by quite a lot.

"Well if you're just going to miss me when I'm standing right here Padfoot I may as well sit down," Remus said earning him a grin from Sirius. Their friendly banter was always a pleasure to watch.

The pair fought eagerly, dancing around the classroom firing spells back and forth. The class knew it was for fun but when Sirius' arm began bleeding at the bicep there was a worried gasp from the majority of the girls.

"So that's how you want to play is it Mooney?" Sirius asked. His roguish nature shining through.

More violent spells came into use, slashing and tearing at each other. Nothing they wouldn't be able to stop later. However after receiving a fairly painful hex from Sirius, Remus petrified his friend.

"Now class this is a dangerous position to be in when in a duel. I could do anything to Mr Black at this point. It would be too easy for me to levitate him," with a wave of his wand Sirius floated upwards, his body completely unmoving. "Imagine the dangerous environments he could be placed into." Releasing the spell Sirius thumped onto the floor. Remus' practical way of teaching was always a bonus to have as the class watched Sirius, excitement and the need for more, evident on their faces. "Even the removal of his breath is at my command." Waving his wand and whispering the class watched Sirius whose eyes widened in panic. It was clear a spell had been used to suffocate him.

Remus stopped the spell and released Sirius from his petrified state. The class watched as Sirius got to his feet, panting heavily. "What the hell Mooney?" he nearly shouted. "You could have suffocated me to death!"

"Mate, it was for the class!" Remus argued gripping his wand tightly. "All for education."

"All for education!" Sirius repeated clearly not amused at his friends behaviour. Quicker than Remus could have anticipated Sirius raised his wand and pointed it at him before shouting angrily "Sectum.."

"Stupefy!" Hermione screamed and watched as Sirius fell back at the force of the spell and dropped unconsciously onto the ground.

The class turned and stared at Hermione. Remus' eyes looked at his fallen friend then up at Hermione's panicked face. His own face remained a mask, no emotion showing. "Wha.." he began but Hermione turned and ran out of the classroom wrenching her hand from Harry as he tried to grab it and pull her back.

Harry and Remus' eyes connected for a mere second, confusion plastered in their eyes. Turning back to Sirius on the floor Remus awoke him and helped him upright again. The class stayed eerily silent no one moving or speaking at all.

"Woah!" Sirius said scratching the back of his head. "That was... well that was..." He trailed off unsure of his own thoughts. "Good to be back eh!" pasting on an award winning grin Sirius clapped his college on the back. "Right guys why don't you practice a little hexes of yourself. Anything violent or bloody and you'll all be sent to McGonagall. Understood?"

The class responded positively slowly coming back to their senses before pairing up and getting to work.

"So that was... strange?" Sirius asked his friend.

"Yeah. Yeah it was Padfoot," Remus replied staring at the floor. Shrugging his shoulders he decided to move on. "Wait, you weren't actually going to slice me up were you?" Remus asked suddenly remembering the spell his friend was about to inflict.

"Nah mate, just a little nick. Nothing too serious." With a grimace at Harry who had been watching the pair exchange words Sirius led Remus to the first pair of practicing Hufflepuffs who elapsed into giggles at the approaching men.

"Very strange..." harry said solemnly to himself before turning to face Neville and producing a strong jelly-leg jinx sending Neville's legs into convulsive spasms. It was hard for the class to stay too serious for too long.


	4. Chapter 4

The remainder of the day passed peacefully. Harry caught Ron and Ginny up with what had happened in defence against the dark arts at dinner in the great hall. Ron chuckled slightly at the tale but was quick to receive a scowl from his little sister. Hermione was nowhere to be found and even when the small group went back to their common room after a second helping of pudding Hermione was still not seen around.

"Hmm wonder where she's been all evening?" Ron asked after a good few hours sitting in the common room. They had been given a fair amount of homework today and they were all wanting to do as much as possible before getting to potions the following day where Snape was bound to give them an essay or five!

"I'm going to go have a wonder," Ginny said laying down her finished ruins essay on the coffee table and standing up.

"How have you finished that?" Ron exclaimed. "How is that possible?"

Harry sat smiling as his girlfriend kissed him on the forehead before exiting through the portrait.

"How did she do it?" Ron said before grabbing up the essay.

Ginny walked her way to the library and opened it to reveal Hermione sitting alone at one of the tables surrounded by books. Sitting herself down opposite the studious witch she cleared her throat indicating her arrival. Hermione jumped slightly and set down a large book on ancient texts. Her face was tear stained and her eyes puffy and red.

"Hermione!" Ginny gasped. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing!" Hermione said wearily. Her tone sounded angry when she added, "I'm so stupid!"

"Hermione," Ginny said softly reaching across the table and grabbing her friend's hand. "What's happened? I heard about Defence against the Dark Arts but I don't understand. What's got you in this state?"

"Hermione brushed a stray hair from her face and huffed. "I couldn't help it. I don't know what came over me. Remus was in such a vulnerable place and Sirius was obviously going to respond so I jumped in. I honestly don't know what came over me!"

Ginny smiled kindly to her friends as she wiped the tears from her face. "It's okay Hermione. Anyone could understand that. You've seen enough people get hurt and I'm sure Remus appreciated that. You're one of his favourite students."

"Yeah precisely: his student." Hermione whispered a tone of menace in her voice as she stared at her clasped together hands.

Realization dawned on Ginny. "Student? Hermione do you, do you like Remus?"

"What?" Hermione exclaimed looking up at her friend. "Don't be silly!"

Ginny could sense the denial but chose not to state it. "Uhu well if that's what you're telling yourself Hermione," Ginny replied, a coy smile playing on her lips.

Hermione scoffed but picked up her book and dove back into it again. Ginny was unsure whether she was genuinely studying or attempting to hide her blushing face. Whatever the reason she soon took it as a cue to leave. Skipping off smiling Ginny threw a "Bye 'Mione!" over her shoulder and left the library happy with her new knowledge.

oOo

"How can you already have so much work to grade Mooney?" Sirius asked swinging around on the chair opposite Remus' desk and placing his feet onto the work surface.

Remus eyed the new addition to his desktop but didn't say anything on it. What was the point? It was Sirius. "It is school Sirius; they have to have work in order to improve. That's why I'm marking it. We got some every so often remember?"

Sirius laughed, "No I remember _you_ got work to do. It never seemed to pass my way." Remus laughed along knowing full well his friend did as much as he could to avoid any extra work when they were at school.

"Maybe if you'd paid enough attention at school and done the extra work Padfoot you would know the dangers of duelling with violent spells," Remus said sternly quirking an eyebrow as he marked an especially hard to read 3rd years class work.

"Oh you're not still going on about that are you?" Sirius moaned kicking his feet off the desk and leaning forward placing his head on the desk.

"Sirius you could have killed me if your aim was any higher! Off with my head, maybe an arm, who knows!" Remus said exasperated.

"Remus, whatever happened it would only have been an improvement," he replied looking up into the werewolf's eyes. The scowl he received back though soon wiped the smirk off his face. "Okay, okay. Look I'm sorry. I don't really know what was going through my head." Sighing Sirius ran a hand through his hair, a characteristic he and Remus had gained after watching their friend James do it on an hourly basis.

Remus laid down the quill and looked his friend hard in the face. "It was dangerous. I'm glad Hermione stepped in."

"Oh please! You would have stopped me Remus!" Sirius said, his voice harsher than normal. "I still don't understand why the witch jumped in."

"Maybe she likes you," Remus said musing his own thoughts aloud. The hope in his voice surprised him and he looked back on the possibility. Her strong urge to defend him, the numerous times they had spoken together at the Burrow all added up to the idea that she could possibly like him. Was that true? Could she like him? And with his own distinctive appreciation for her defending him earlier was it possible he liked her to? The witch who stole his dreams? I suppose it made slight sense.

"Hrmm... I guess that's possible" Sirius stated breaking his friends chain of thought. "She does always flirt with me. Completely not encouraged by the way." He added with a wink. "Maybe she does have a little crush on me. She must have realised you would fire a spell back at me and possibly injure me. Little minx was protecting me."

Remus struggled not to retort. What could he say? No. She likes me more? Sighing he smiled at his friend. "I guess it's possible."

Sirius laughed. "Well I'd be a fool to let the opportunity slide. I mean have you seen her Mooney? She's sensational! Those legs, those curves! All woman!"

"Yes! Yes Padfoot! You can stop. I know!" Remus said quickly almost tempted to cover his ears. He had heard Sirius speak of plenty woman like this before and never batted an eyelid. Why did it bother him so much when he spoke of her?

Changing the subject Remus asked the question which he had been briefly thinking about when Sirius first came into the classroom hours earlier. "Why aren't you doing your job?" Remus looked up in time to see Sirius' face darken. The playful features which were once on his face had hardened out creating an intimidating sight. Remus looked surprised, his casual question had made the air between them turn tense. "Sirius?"

"Ha," Sirius laughed suddenly. His mood and face brightening within a second. "Its fine, Tonks, Fred and George are doing their work tonight. I'm sure I can slip off to see my friend for a while."

"Always the hard worker," Remus chuckled, hiding the frustration he felt from Sirius' sudden withdrawal. There was something his friend wasn't telling him.

Something he had to find out.

oOo

A long time later later and Sirius was making his way back to his room. Walking down one of the long darkened corridors he whistled softly to himself happy he had done his job well that night. Turning the corner a solid figure came walking into him making them both stagger back from each other. Whoever had walked straight into him had definitely dropped things as the loud thump of various objects hit the floor sounded.

"What the hell!" Sirius said gathering his bearings and pulling out his wand. "Lumos," he commanded to get a better look at the person in front of him. "Hermione?"

"Ergh, oh sorry Sirius!" Hermione gasped bending down to pick up her books that had fallen. "I couldn't see too well, I'm really sorry!"

"It-it's fine honestly," Sirius replied also crouching down to help. "Why are you wandering around at this time anyway?"

"I was in the library, just lost track of time I guess," she said honestly whilst standing up with him. Hermione wasn't usually one for breaking the school rules (obviously with significant circumstances being excluded – usually like life threatening ones) but tonight her mind had lost its way when she was secluded and all alone in the library.

"What? No pranks? No trouble? I'm disappointed Miss Granger. Almost disappointed enough to deduct house points," Sirius said mock scolding.

"Very sorry Mr Black, it won't happen again," she replied playing along. Giving over to a smile she ran her free hand through her hair glad that Sirius was still holding some of her books, they did make her arms tired carrying them all. "So why are you out late? Is this part of the secret job?"

"Ah well if I told you I'd have to kill you," Sirius laughed. "I'm kidding of course. I was just tucking Remus into bed."

Hermione laughed knowing the second statement was the most believable thing he had said all night, "well that's sweet."

"Very," Sirius said. "Here I'll carry some of these to help you back to your room. Can't have you walking about unattended."

"Very noble Sirius," Hermione giggled as they walked down the corridor together. "And how is Remus?" she inquired, hiding the interest in the voice.

"Oh he's fine, once I read him a story and got him a squeaky toy he settled peacefully."

Hermione couldn't contain her laugh as she imagined the scene in her head. The big tough werewolf she had grown ever so fond of being wrapped up like a baby.

Sirius smiled showing his full set of pearly white teeth. He had never found himself interested in Hermione before. Of course he appreciated her beauty, but the idea of having to have lengthy intelligent conversations with her scared him slightly. "I really am surprised you're not breaking a few more school rules. I don't know, perhaps sneaking around with a clever Ravenclaw boy?"

Hermione blushed but didn't reply. Sirius took her silence to push the matter, "ooooh got an eye on someone have we?"

"N-n-no!" she stuttered turning ever redder. The tip of Sirius' wand waved over her face slightly as he chuckled deeply at the deep crimson shade on her cheeks.

They remained in silence until reaching the prefect room door. "Thank you Sirius," she smiled as he placed the books he had carried onto the pile she had already gathered.

"Any time Kitten," he replied quietly. They stared at each other for quite some time, Hermione debating the idea whether to go into her room and just close the door on his face or not. Before she could make any form of a decision he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight 'Mione."

Unsure of how to react Hermione watched, eyes open wide, as Sirius turned and walked away slowly drifting into the darkness. An unusual event to say the least.

Sirius walked confidently back to his room, a broad smile etched onto his face with only one arrogant thought in his mind, _"She wants me."_


	5. Chapter 5

The following day passed fairly quietly. Defence Against the Dark Arts was a low key event with them mainly focusing on the theory work for the next few lessons before attempting the spells. There were odd glances at Hermione throughout the lesson but Remus soon caught their attention by providing his usual dazzling personality and wit.

Potions followed next and proved to be the same hindrance to their day as previous years taught them. They were tasked with creating a defence potion to various poisons and hexes Snape described. It was difficult at time and a lot of fast paced work but that suited Hermione fine. It meant less time to talk and for the class to comment or ask a question about yesterday. The amount of essays handed out at the end were also enough to keep her locked away in the library for quite some time.

The absence of Sirius was noted by many girls over the course of the day. It wasn't until the students entered the Great Hall for dinner did they come across him speaking quietly to Peeves. Fear flashed over certain pupils faces at the possible prospects of a marauder and a trickster ghost talking together crossed their minds. Sirius would wink and chuckle at most of the pupils before heading up to the staff table where Tonks, Fred, George and himself were always welcomed to eat.

The rest of the week passed in much the same way. Lessons went on as normal. Hermione did her best to stay unnoticed in Defence Against the Dark Arts. This caused Remus to hide the disappointment which flashed across his face whenever he realised her hand once again remained down the entire lesson. Sirius was seen often, usually outside Remus' classroom hanging about and leaning against one of the walls.

When Hermione would occasionally pass Remus and Sirius standing together outside the classroom she would smile and blush slightly earning her a large smile from Sirius. Remus would nudge his friend and look down at the floor. If Hermione had paid more attention to the professor instead of the playful animagus she would be able to see the clear frown lines appear on his face and the extra ruffling of his hair.

It was Saturday before they knew it. The first week had flown past in a blur of excitement and settling back into their school routines. Hermione awoke early knowing the first Quidditch practice of the year for Gryffindor had begun already. Harry was captain and planned on fully kicking the team into gear this year even if it meant having to wrestle Ron out of his bed at ridiculously early hours.

Once washed and dressed Hermione pulled her hair into a messy bun and exited the lonely prefect room, grabbing her bag of various books and notes to take with her. It was a quiet walk to the library as the sleepy castle was only just beginning to stir. The door creaked open and Hermione went and found a desk in the corner of the room next to a large window. The room was quiet with the only other noises coming from the librarians scratching quill. She sighed contentedly and smiled gladly having been waiting all week to start the day like this. It was so peaceful and tranquil that Hermione was quick to fall into a dream.

"_You're looking lovely today Hermione," Remus said linking her arm round his as they walked peacefully around the Burrow grounds._

"_Thank you," she blushed happily._

_Remus chuckled deeply. He had never admitted it to himself before but he loved the colour of Hermione's cheeks when she blushed, and the way she looked down at the ground embarrassed. "I'm looking forward to returning to the school," Remus said honestly._

"_Yes, it will be great to have you back... professor," Hermione replied with a laugh._

"_No please don't start calling me that now," Remus said with a groan. "Let me be Remus 'care free' Lupin for a little longer."_

"_You feel care free here?" Hermione asked enjoying their banter filled conversation. _

"_Of course! I wish I could stay longer here. I always enjoy our time together Hermione," Remus said stopping and looking into her eyes._

_Hermione gazed up at him. His grey eyes locked onto her and his breath tickling her face as he breathed. "I don't want to leave yet," she said shamelessly before turning with him and walking back to the Burrow. Both in high spirits after their truthful talk together._

"Hermione?" a voice said breaking into her thoughts and pulling her back from her memories into a less colourful reality. "I said can I sit here?"

Hermione looked up into the face of Remus and gasped slightly. "Oh o-of-of course Remus!" Hermione said pulling some of her books closer to her to make room on the table opposite her.

"Thanks," Remus said softly pulling up a chair and sitting down. "You seemed away with it," he observed. "Thinking of anyone interesting?" Hermione couldn't help but notice the harsh tones in his voice as he asked the question. Did he know she had been thinking of their time together?

"_Anyone? _No I was thinking of the summer actually," she said smiling hoping it satisfied him enough to stop the inquiry.

"Oh I see," Remus replied dropping his gaze with a small smile. "I-I-I just wasn't sure if you had been thinking of someone in particular."

Hermione's brow furrowed as she considered his words. What was he talking about? "No. Should I be?" she replied confused with his statement.

"Okay, I'm not going to beat about the bush," Remus said sighing. "I'm totally okay with it if that's what you really want."

"Remus what are you talking about?" Hermione asked her voice an octave higher than normal. Was he suggesting what she thought he was? Was he saying he knew she liked him? And that he was okay with it? Hermione couldn't help but smile almost triumphantly as she waited for him to reply.

What he didn't expect was for her smile to make Remus sour slightly, "So you do?"

"Remus!" Hermione exploded still smiling in anticipation. "What are you trying to say to me?"

"You and Sirius of course," Remus replied take aback by her enthusiasm. "I'm just saying I'm okay with it."

"Me and Sirius?" Hermione almost laughed. "You think- I mean you actually think- Wait. You're happy if Sirius and I got together?" Her face dropped dramatically as the realization dawned. He didn't care for her.

"Well yeah," Remus said his face serious. "It doesn't bother me."

"Sirius and I together doesn't bother you?" Hermione said not even trying to hide the malice in her voice. "Us together? Not at all?"

"No Hermione," Remus said back tired of the conversation. Much to the inner battle he was facing with the topic he had come to find her and give his blessing. He wanted her happy. Why was she angry with him for that? "Should it bother me?"

"I don't know Remus why don't you answer that!" Hermione said slamming a book down which had stayed in her hands as she had cleared the desk. Pulling up her bag she started shovelling books into it fast. Knocking an ink bottle open the blue liquid seeped over the desk. "Scorgio!" Hermione practically shouted pointing her wand at it to clean the mess. Ignoring the warning look from the elderly librarian Hermione grabbed up her bag, throwing it over her shoulder.

"Hermione, calm down!" Remus said standing up trying to reason with her.

"Calm down? Remus just stay out of my business okay?" she said angrily staring at him.

"Fine!" Remus shouted. Hermione gave him one last look of anger, her eyes filling with tears until they threatened to over pour down her cheeks. He wanted to tell her in that instance how beautiful she looked. How even when she was annoyed with him he could never hate her. But his voice stayed silent. His ability to self-hate stopping him from getting in the way of her possible happiness with another. With Sirius. "I'm just saying you should be happy with him!"

"Fine! I will!" Hermione shouted back. Knowing no more was going to come from him or the argument Hermione turned and ran out of the library. She ran and ran until the tears stung her eyes and she couldn't see. Leaning on one of the gargoyles which stood motionlessly in the corridor she cried. Her built up emotions finally escaping her grasp.

"Stupid. Stupid man!" she said her fists colliding with the bricks and walls around her.

Remus sat back down in the chair in the library, his hand ruffling his sandy hair aggressively. Waving over to the librarian who was semi-stunned by the previous minute's events he looked out the window. The sun shone brightly in and Remus couldn't help but be reminded of that summer day when he had walked with Hermione round the Burrow. It had been one memory of many spent with her. Yet he was sure at that very moment he realised then he would do anything to make her happy. That was the day her face began following his thoughts. Always there in his head. Always happy and smiling.

Yet why did he make her so sad?


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius woke up, stretched and rolled out of bed. The soft snores of Fred and George sleeping in their own beds could be heard. Sirius smiled. He had been sharing a room with the two boys since getting to the castle. Professor McGonagall had found the men a room much like any other house dorm, allowing them to relive their school days. Tonks was left in a spare prefect room but whenever she could she found herself hanging around in the guys room, too bored to be left alone for too long.

Ruffling his shaggy head of hair he got dressed quietly. There was no point waking the others, Sirius knew the reason behind his position at the school. It was him who was important, not the others. They were here to have something to do. Sirius knew it. He would have to be the one that did it. The one that finally killed the werewolf.

oOo

Hermione was sitting under the large oak tree on the school grounds later that morning. Quidditch practice was still going on and she was glad of the quietness. Gathering her thoughts and composing herself enough not to burst into tears every ten minutes took some time but after getting a grip of herself she found the cool morning breeze to be a welcome.

She couldn't mope around over Remus for too long. It wasn't her style. She had done enough crying over Ron in their 4th year and really did not care to repeat it. Therefore bottling everything up was the right way to deal with it at this point in time.

But truly, she had no clue what he had been saying about Sirius. The pair flirted and always found it easy to laugh together. But he was Sirius, no more and no less. Leaning her head back against the hard oak wood Hermione listened to the world around her. It was calming to hear the birds singing to one another and the leaves rustling above her head.

The tranquil serenity was broken, however, when the barking of a loud dog close by started. Hermione sighed and looked over in the direction of the noise. Sure enough a large black shaggy haired dog was chasing excitedly after a flock of small birds.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and squinted to see the animal better. The enthusiastic dog didn't stop for quite some time but after making sure no birds were around it started chasing and biting at its tail happily. Hermione laughed as she noticed the resemblance to a man she knew. "Padfoot!" she called giggling loudly. The dogs' ears pricked up and soon a blob of black fur was dashing towards her, ears flapping wildly and tail wagging quickly.

The dog ran right up to the sitting down witch and licked playfully at her face. "S-S-Sirius!" Hermione said through gasps of laughter. "S-s-stop it!"

It took quite some time for the dog to calm down and even longer for Hermione to manage to get him to sit down and remain still for longer than a second. After ten minutes Hermione was back to reading a book, rubbing gently at the spot behind the ears she knew Sirius liked as he lay lazily beside her, his head resting on her legs.

"Mhmm," she sighed placing her book down. Sirius quirked an ear to acknowledge his interest in any conversation that may start up. "Sirius, can I speak honestly with you?" Hermione asked. When the dog flapped his tail Hermione took it as a sign to continue. "I had a really strange conversation with Remus this morning. He seemed to- well he seemed to think- I mean he seems to think you and I have a thing."

Sirius sat up in a fluid motion. His interest peaked. Hermione looked into the dogs eyes and smiled. "Isn't that ridiculous?" she laughed.

Sirius slumped back down nuzzling the book on her lap away so he could rest more comfortably. Hermione began absently stroking his head as she thought over the situation which had made her cry but now made her giggle so.

"He gave this long speech about how he didn't mind if I did want to have something with you. I mean, where is he getting these ideas from?" Hermione said, more to herself than anyone else. "Sirius?" she asked as the large mutt stood up and walked a few paces before transforming into a taller human figure.

Sirius flicked his hair from his face before sitting down opposite the young witch. "So you don't like me then?"

Hermione couldn't help the sharp intake of air she made as Sirius looked strongly into her eyes. His brow furrowed. "Sirius, no!" she said honestly. "I mean I had always liked our time together, flirty or not. But no!"

Sirius broke into a wide grin, "Thank Merlin!"

"What?" Hermione said surprised by his reaction.

"I mean you're great and everything Hermione but this couldn't ever work. I mean _ever!" _Sirius chuckled. "We laugh and flirt but sooner or later we would end up killing each other."

"Well yeah that's what I thought!" Hermione gasped. "So why did Remus say it then?"

"Beats me," Sirius said shrugging.

"But Sirius, you- you..." Hermione near whispered.

Sirius scratched his head, "Spit it out Granger."

"You kissed me," Hermione replied embarrassed slightly at the admission. "On the cheek."

"I was being nice!" Sirius exclaimed. "I hugged you the other week; did you get all excited about that to?"

Hermione kicked out at the teasing man and was glad when her foot collided with his leg, even if it was slightly painful to herself. "Shut up Sirius! You know what I mean."

"Hey, if I had the chance I wasn't going to miss it was I?" Sirius replied waggling his eyebrows up and down comically.

"Ergh! You're vulgar!" Hermione alleged smiling gladly that the situation was cleared up.

The pair spent the rest of the morning in each other's company. Neither of them moving or leaving at any point. Both quite content to pass part of the day like that. They talked and laughed like old friends did as the time whizzed by.

No one could really blame them for not noticing the unnatural rustle of bushes behind them. Or even the heavy breathing and angry growls emanating from a person standing near to them. Whoever it was did not like the scene playing out before them.

oOo

Hermione caught Ginny up with the strange events that had occurred in the last week before dinner that day in the common room. The flame haired girl was exhausted from the difficult training she had faced that morning at Quidditch but couldn't hide her eagerness to learn more of the situation which had progressed hugely since they last spoke.

Although Hermione was being open and honest with the girl she had closest to a best friend, her lips remained tightly sealed when concerning her own feelings towards the man who begun the confusion.

"But surely Remus must be hiding his own feelings somewhere!" Ginny thought aloud. "Otherwise what was the sense in bringing it up with you in the first place? And you're sure he never mentioned anything he felt?"

"No he didn't," Hermione answered. "All he spoke about was how he was glad for Sirius and I. It was sort of awkward."

Ginny gasped suddenly, dramatically placing a hand to her chest. "But it's so romantic!" she enthused. "He's obviously in some sort of inner turmoil where he was convinced Sirius liked you and you him. Therefore debating whether to allow Sirius to capture you, or have his own passion and sordid way with you," Ginny finished with a wink. The theory had come out at a hundred miles an hour and although it made Hermione's heart melt at the idea of Remus' possible passion she still cringed and reddened.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Hermione whispered sharply worried that any other Gryffindor could overhear the over the top notions her friend was putting forward. "That is the stupidest idea ever!"

"Ahaa! It might be stupid and over the top but don't pretend like you didn't wish it was real!" Ginny laughed teasingly.

Hermione rested her head back on the couch laughing happily, enjoying her chance to speak to another girl about her thoughts. It was subjects like these when she sometimes hated having two male best friends. Not now. Now Ginny could learn every passing thought of hers.

"So where did the good looking mutt go after you and he sorted everything out?" Ginny asked slightly off topic.

"It was strange," Hermione replied thinking back on it. "It was as if he smelt something in the air. He always did have heightened senses after transforming back into his human self. His nose scrunched up and his eyes turned stony cold, then he was off. Mumbled something about Remus then ran back to the castle."

"Unusual," Ginny murmured not really paying attention. Her mind raced too fully with scenarios of her best girl-friend and the sexy Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

Hermione sighed rolling her eyebrows. "You Weasley's! Can't stay focused for long can you!"

Ginny giggled and leaned forward whispering a thought into Hermione's ear. The witch turned beetroot before batting the ginger minx away. Maybe it _was_ better having male friends.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oi!" Sirius said loudly, the silence in the library breaking immediately. The old librarian glared angrily but Sirius merely waved her away and walked towards Remus. The werewolf had jumped at the sudden interruption and looked up straight away to see Sirius walking over to him. "I thought you said you would tell me if you felt like doing something today."

Remus looked down at the table laden with books then back up to his friend trying to see the sparkle in his eyes which usually told him he was being led into a joke. Noting none he replied, "Sirius I'm in a library. When did you care so much about books?"

"They're great," Sirius said picking up a book titled '_various ways to grow magical pond plants'. _"All the words... and stuff."

"Wow, how enlightening," Remus sighed sarcastically.

"So just been here all day?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"Remus placed down the book he had been so engrossed in before his friend came in. "Yes. Yes Sirius I have sat in this spot for most of the day. Moving only for lunch, I then returned here, had a small conversation with lovely Mrs Mayfield the librarian then came and read some more. Would you like the exact details of the conversation? Or maybe the number of steps it took me to get to the great hall?"

"Smart ass," Sirius scoffed but understood why his friend was slightly annoyed with the question. Sirius had been checking up on Remus for the last week. He had volunteered to be in his lessons and then when Remus said he couldn't he spent the periods waiting outside the room. When they were separated Sirius would ask others if they had seen him or bombarded him with questions once reunited.

"I'm sorry for being so short with you Padfoot," Remus sighed. "It's getting close to the full moon and I was already a bit tense, this has just added to it." Remus looked up at his friend and shivered slightly. The look on Sirius' face was worrying. His features had softened and what was there could only be described as pain. "There's something going on here isn't there?" Remus asked. He would be foolish if he had not caught on from the previous days and Sirius' behaviour.

"Yes," Sirius replied quickly.

"But you're not going to tell me are you?" Remus asked already knowing the answer.

"No," Sirius said flatly.

Remus smiled. What could he expect? "I guess we all have secrets." He stated, his mind drifting off to a secret he had kept since the summer.

"We do indeed," Sirius retuned, his own thoughts filling with completely different images. Gaining control of himself Sirius slapped Remus on the back before sitting down next to him. "Well since I'm here."

"Oh let me guess," Remus said, "Since you're here you're planning on picking up an actual book, maybe get through a whole page today?"

"No actually. Since I have to babysit you," Sirius said with a smirk. "I think we should talk about someone."

Remus was surprised Sirius had actually admitted to watching over him. He didn't think he would have been so blunt with it. "Do tell?" he said with a laugh. "We have until dinner and I'm guessing you're going to follow me wherever I go until then so we may as well stay here and hear what you have to say. Who do you want to discuss?"

"Hermione," Sirius said no hint of a laugh in his tone.

Remus looked at the blank expression on his friend's face and broke. "Okay."

oOo

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table with Harry, Ginny and Ron. The four talked causally covering all the events of the day. Ron performed a very enthusiastic re-enactment of Neville's attempt at saving a goal during the Quidditch practice causing him to knock over a bowl of mash potatoes onto an angry 4th years lap.

The snorts of laughter didn't disappear for quite some time, even after the girl had stormed out of the hall in tears of embarrassment.

"T-th-that was awful!" Ginny cried as she laughed.

"Don't blame me!" Ron said, his own face beetroot. "It was Neville who actually done it!"

The table responded in a fit of giggles, even those who weren't part of the conversation had seen and heard enough to join in.

"Well, well, well, our little brother scaring off girls," two voices said in unison.

Hermione turned round to see Fred and George Weasley standing behind Ron.

"I have a girlfriend thank you very much!" Ron exclaimed. "I don't scare away girls!"

"No of course you don't, you just throw food at them," Fred said with a grin.

"Maybe it some sort of weird mating dance Freddy," George replied.

The twins looked at each other before breaking into ape like grunts, banging their fists off their chests. "We throw food! We get girl! Girl like food!" they said dancing up and down the aisle acting ridiculously.

At this point the twins had gained much attention from the tables of students around. Hermione laughed until her sides hurt. Grabbing the two boys just before they danced past her again grunting and moaning she pulled them down to sit beside her.

"Ooh!" Ginny moaned. "That was the most normal thing I've ever seen them do!"

As the rest of the hall went back to their food the group ignored the stares from the staff table and began eating. Fred and George stayed with the Gryffindors. Content with not having to eat with their old professors.

"You boys are immature!" Hermione groaned piling her plate with potatoes and veg.

"I think we're pretty grown up," Fred said sitting up straighter. "Wouldn't you say Georgey?"

"Of course! That's why we've been tasked with such an important job," Gorge said gaining the interest of the rest of the group. It had been a while since they had first been told there would be ministry officials here and yet they still failed to see anything official being done.

"And what job would that be?" Harry asked not even trying to hide his enthusiasm for the subject.

"Well, that would be telling," Fred said with a smirk.

"We wouldn't want to scare a bunch of _children,_" George added nudging his identical brother with an equal sized grin.

"They're not going to tell us," Hermione said after swallowing a mouthful of potato and carrots.

"They couldn't even if they wanted to," Ron said finally. "They don't know what they're doing here."

The kick which Ron received from one of his older brothers sent the boy into a spasm. Clutching his shin he groaned a number of profanities.

"What?" Hermione asked confused. "Ron you know? You know and you didn't tell us!"

"No. I don't know," Ron said rubbing his aching shin. "But neither do they."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow before turning to glare at the twins.

"It's true," George said honesty. "That idiot worked it out."

"We did threaten him if he ever told anyone, but it's true. We really do have no idea what we're here for," Fred said.

"How can you be here and yet not know why?" Hermione asked. "You're probably lying."

"No really we're not!" they said together.

"Sirius is the only one who really knows what he's doing here," Fred told her.

"And all he does is hang around Lupin. Whenever he's back in the room all he does is look miserable or sleep," George said. "Rather a depressing roommate."

"For the last week we've been wandering around 'patrolling' the school," Fred sighed.

"But yet we're not sure what it is when we're patrolling we should be looking out for," George finished.

The twins sighed. "Oh well, we have given out too much of our wisdom already," Fred laughed. "I think it's time to go speak to Peeves."

"Good idea!" George enthused. "Let's see if we can liven this castle up a little.

The brothers got up from their seats and walked away leaving the group to process what they had just been told.

"Well that's useless," Harry spoke finally breaking the silence. "There's no reason for them to be here."

"They are doing something," Hermione snapped. "Didn't you listen?"

"Y-y-yes?" Harry replied nervously. "Did you?"

"Harry, Sirius is up to something, why else would he be around Remus 24/7?" Hermione explained.

Ginny gave her friend a knowing glance, "Hermione don't you think you're thinking too much into this?" What she had wanted to scream at her was _'leave Remus alone, stop getting paranoid!'_ but managed to restrain herself hoping her eyes would say enough.

"No Ginny I don't!" Hermione responded quickly. "It explains Sirius' behaviour." Her three friends looked at her, sympathy written all over their faces. Even the boys had picked up enough strange vibes lately to work out the surface of Hermione's feelings. "Oh fine!" Hermione huffed. "If you lot don't care then that's fine." No one responded, letting the witch cool off.

If she wanted answers she was going to have to find them herself!

oOo

The following day Hermione met Harry, Ron and Ginny outside the great hall before entering for breakfast. As soon as the doors opened Hermione's eyes scanned the room before settling on the empty seat her favourite professor should have been sitting on.

Ginny watched her gaze, "Hermione it's the full moon tonight, he's probably resting." Nodding she followed her friends to the table and sat down noticing on the way over that Sirius was absent from the room as well.

It wasn't until she was half way down her toasted muffin and bacon when she took in what Ginny had said. "It's the full moon tonight," she whispered.

"Wharf?" Ron spluttered, choking on a mouthful of egg and toast.

"I can find out tonight!" Her mind raced as she went through the idea in her head. If Sirius was going to follow Remus tonight during his full moon then she was almost certain he would be too distracted to notice her watching them from the bushes. There she would be able to see their interactions. See if anything suspicious came about. Surely Sirius' job here would have something to do with Remus' transformations. "It'll happen when he transforms!" Hermione said confidently, the cogs in her head slowly fitting into place. "It must do!"

Standing up she picked up a piece of toast and mumbled her goodbyes, "got to... library... transform."

The three watched her leave from the table: mouths hanging open and eyes wide.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron said finally.

"Merlin does she have it bad for Lupin," Harry offered. The three nodded before going back to their breakfasts. All convinced their friend's ideas and theories wouldn't turn into much more. At least nothing dangerous.

_How wrong they were._


	8. Chapter 8

The cold evening breeze was sweeping over Hogwarts causing the leaves on the trees to crackle and rustle. The sun was just falling as two figures emerged from the shadows and began walking across the darkening grounds.

"You don't still have to come with me you know," Remus said to his oldest friend, however the gratitude he felt did not go unhidden as he placed his hand firmly on Sirius' shoulder. "But thank you."

Sirius smiled. He hadn't been with Remus when he transformed since the dramatic transformation 4 years earlier. He missed the animalistic bond they had when they were roaming the castle together, quite at ease with each other's presence. "I have to," Sirius said truthfully. It was only a few hours ago when Remus had discovered there was a missing vile of wolfsbane from his cabinet, the careful professor had insisted on mastering the potion himself much to the annoyance of Snape who had to teach him. Thankfully, Sirius had insisted on coming with him, seemingly happy with staying with his friend for the full moon. "Even if I didn't have to I still would," Sirius added causing Remus to smile back thoughtfully, removing his hand from his friends shoulder as they walked onwards towards the tree line of the forbidden forest.

On Sirius' back was a smallish backpack, it hung low even though there was little content. He hadn't told Remus what it was for and Remus never asked. The unspoken rule of his work at the castle carried on and Sirius was glad for the obvious understanding.

The eeriness of the dark area suddenly caused a shiver to escape Sirius.

"Scared Padfoot?" Remus said teasingly.

"Nope," Sirius said shortly before adding, "well maybe a little. This place has always been a bit too creepy for my liking."

"What? It was always you who dragged us in there!" Remus exclaimed shocked at his friend's admission.

"Yeah but I just wanted to challenge Prongs. He was always the wild one," Sirius said honestly walking into the forest.

"True," Remus replied quietly. "A true wild heart."

The pair walked in silence for almost half an hour. Both so engrossed in their own thoughts of old memories and times spent as a quartet.

"Here will do," Remus finally said stopping at a clearing deep in the forest. They had picked a safe path staying clear from any other creatures of the forest by using Remus' keen sense of smell to sense their whereabouts. Twitching the professor began pacing back and forth.

"Okay there?" Sirius asked as he watched the agitated werewolf.

"Yeah I'm fine, just getting restless. It's going to happen soon. I can smell it," Remus replied his eyes fixed on the ground.

Sirius let out a low whistle earning him a growl from his friend. "And you're sure we weren't followed?" he asked placing his backpack on the ground and sitting ready to wait.

"No Sirius! I'd know if we were or not," Remus replied hotly. His eyes met his friends then dropped again. "Definitely not, I mean most likely we weren't."

"What?" Sirius said automatically. His face turning pale as his eyes opened wide.

"Well I'm not sure," Remus replied honestly. He couldn't help it but over the last week he could not shake the feeling of being watched. As if wherever he went there was someone there, someone watching his every move. And this morning as he had gone to his cabinet for the wolfsbane potion Remus was certain he could smell something else, someone else. "I'm just paranoid." Sirius sat back against the grassy mound he had chosen to sit on, his hand reaching into his backpack and curling around something, resting.

"Anyway, distract me!" Remus said quickly. When Sirius raised his eyebrows Remus laughed. "C'mon it's what we would do as kids: talk rubbish until the wolf came out."

"I don't know mate," Sirius said causally. "I think we've spoken about enough interesting stuff lately as it is." His eyebrows waggling suggestively.

Remus' face reddened as he thought back to his friend and his conversation. Remus had ended up demolishing his hard barrier and telling the old dog his exact feelings towards Hermione. Every passing thought he had had on her was laid bare for Sirius to see and judge. Yet judge he had not. Instead Sirius had waited patiently as the werewolf explained the growing attraction he had felt since the summer together, and the confusion he felt when he thought Sirius had feelings for Hermione. A match he found more suitable than himself and her.

His mind began to fill with images of her, the beautiful young witch that haunted his thoughts, sleeping and awake. It took some time before Remus' mind floated back down to reality and he remembered where he was again.

"Yeah tha..." Remus was about to attempt to sidetrack the conversation before he stopped. Standing still his eyes squeezed shut before an agonizing howl ripped from his throat. His body dropping to the ground, pulsing and contorting in pain. Growls and yelps sounded as the loved professor spazmed on the ground.

Sirius jumped up immediately, leaving the backpack and its contents on the round. Looking up through the barely there hole in the trees shelter above, Sirius saw the brightness of the newly emerged moon shining fully in the sky, "Its animal time!" His own body slowly morphed into that of a long black haired dog. His mouth opened wide, panting as his tail wagged happily. It wouldn't be too long until Remus' pain and screaming would stop and the wolf would stand tall. If Sirius had not been paying as much attention to his friend then he would have possibly heard the quiet whimpers behind him, the whimpers of a young scared girl, terrified and worried for the man hurting in front of her.

He would have seen her before the wolf did.

It took a few minutes more until a grey shape lay still on the ground in front of him. Its body lying amongst a small pile of ripped clothing, shredded as his body had changed and grew tearing the constricting material off of him.

The panting soon slowed until a complete still then the wolf raised its head. Sirius looked happily at his friend, seeing nothing different in the man he loved as a brother.

The wolfs yellow eyes trained in on Sirius and Remus' face grew into a roguish animal smile. However, both animals' ears were quick to perk up when a scent of something new came into contact with their noses. Both heads lifted highly with their noses up in the air gathering the scent. Remus let out a low deep growl, his hackles rising as his claws dug into the ground.

From the bushes and trees surrounding them a large brown dog like shape emerged. Sticking to the shadows it stayed too hidden for the two friends to see properly what it was. However, Sirius knew.

Letting out a few warning barks Sirius attempted to place himself in front of Remus who was sniffing and pacing angrily on his claimed territory.

Thoughts raced through Sirius' mind. His job at the castle had always remained a secret, to everyone but Professor McGonagall. It was all for this moment, this point. He knew this would happen, there had been rumours of an upcoming idea. A plan to remove and gain revenge on the Order of the Phoenix.

The dark creature began slowly moving forwards, soft growls emanating from it.

The few followers of Voldemort who had survived now sought punishment and pain on a certain order member, Remus. The werewolf, who had escaped the battle, escaped the pain and devastation they had inflicted. And not just once but many times. He had danced with death on too many occasions and now a certain follower of the late Dark Lord finally wanted him destroyed.

Advancing another step the werewolf known as Fenrir Greyback stepped into an area illuminated by the moon above. Two tall men flanked him, both standing at his side; arms folded looking like huge bodyguards however the expressions held on their faces didn't look quite so severe.

Remus growled, anger bubbling up inside him. The wolf instinct told him h was being threatened and cornered, a feeling he did not appreciate.

The next movement, however, surprised both parties as Sirius transformed back into his human form, standing tall with an angry sneer on his face.

Fenrir growled darkly at the surprise figure in front of him. "I knew you would come, the ministry knew you would come," Sirius said anger laced in his tone.

The werewolf barked in reply and Sirius was surprised at the control Fenrir had over himself. Was it possible he used Wolfsbane? Maybe not, maybe he had just embraced his wolf self, something he knew his friend could never do.

The bigger of the two men stepped forward slightly, "it doesn't matter what the ministry knows, we're here to settle the score."

"Settle the score!" Sirius exclaimed loudly. "What the hell are you talking about? Remus is the same as every other order member! He suffered as much as all those who survived. We have had to face the pain of battle and of lose!"

Remus dug his paws and sharp nails into the ground. The werewolf of him wanted to rip every single one of them to pieces, but there was also something else. A part of him telling him that Sirius was good, and he needed time to speak to the others.

The same man turned to his 'colleague'. The shorter man shook his head and looked down at the ground. Sirius got the strong sense that both men weren't happy to be here, yet he felt no sympathy. The man turned back to Sirius, "Fenrir takes personal insult in that mutt over there due to his 'condition'. 'A disgrace to the species' he called it."

"They are not the same!" Sirius shouted before spitting at the ground. "Now I'm giving you boys one chance to leave. Use your senses and leave, get far away!"

The men laughed. Feeling cocky with the side they were on. "Good one dog," the smaller of the two said patting Fenrir on the back but instantly regretting it as the large werewolf barked and bared his teeth at the man's hand.

Sirius smirked, "have it your way!" As quick as a blink Sirius lent down, his hand flying into his backpack and bringing out an old, rusty metal revolver. Lifting it up his arm trained it onto the werewolf in front of him. The world around them slowed down as everyone froze from the ex-convicts quick actions. Even the two werewolves stilled, looking up at the man, waiting.

An audible gasp was heard from the bushes next to Sirius causing the group to lose focus. Someone had been listening. Someone was watching.


	9. Chapter 9

Sirius looked over to the bushes beside him. Shock racing through his body, someone else was here? How many reinforcements had they brought with them? He knew Fenrir had been tracking Remus, he knew he would have to get rid of the evil werewolf before he got rid of his friend, his brother. However, so many people didn't seem right; Fenrir had never been one for playing too dirty so completely out numbering the opposition seemed beneath him.

Unsure of what to do next, the bigger of the men stepped forward and began walking towards the bushes close to Sirius and Mooney. Sirius immediately pointed his gun at the man advancing closer to them.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked his voice curious and angry all at once.

"Someone's there, I heard them!" the man said taking another tentative step forward.

Sirius quirked an eyebrow, unsure if the man was genuinely surprised at the new visitor to the situation. Nodding his head he indicated for the man to continue.

The man breathed out and calmly began walking forward. His hand reached out and his fist tightened obviously grabbing a hold of something. Someone.

Pulling his arm back quickly a scream of agony was released and out fell a figure, the man's hand wrapped in curly frizzy hair.

As soon as Remus got a look at the girl on the end of the man's hand his howls sounded. Baring his teeth he snarled and dug at the ground. Anger pulsing through his body.

Sirius looked horrified, knowing the girl he cared for like a relative was now forced into a dangerous situation. Turning he glared at the howling werewolf and let out his own growl attempting to gain control over his friend.

For some reason, unknown to Sirius, Mooney quietened. Maybe it was possible that Mooney had grown to accept Sirius as a human form now, or maybe he was so desperate to help Hermione that anyone was welcome to do something.

The man holding Hermione by the hair looked at the two friends and sneered, "is she yours mutt?"

Remus growled again as Hermione's eyes opened and locked onto his. Her face was contorted with pain and her cheeks stained with tears. Her mouth went to open, to say something, but no words were formed. Just a quiet whimper.

The anger in Mooney burst to the surface again and he had to use all his pact instinct to allow Sirius to speak. In this situation Sirius was acting as alpha and Mooney had to respect that.

Sirius saw the inner turmoil written on the werewolf's face and turned to the man. "Listen just put her down okay, we know her. She's nothing to do with this!"

The man laughed deeply. "Is this old Lupin's plaything? Fancy's doing some cross breeding does he?"

The man's hollow tone angered Remus and he let out another snarl. Hermione looked at the werewolf wondering why he was getting so worked up about it. Sirius was acting much calmer and that was something new all together for the usually rasher one out of the pair. Confusion was etched on her features but there was no explanation given by anyone.

"Maybe we should let her go?" the smaller of the men said. "She is only a school kid after all."

Gaining a snarl from Fenrir the man stepped away from the werewolf, his uncomfort of being in this situation evident in his stance and body language.

"I don't know, I think this seems like good leverage." The man holding Hermione suddenly placed a hand up to her neck, squeezing down slightly earning a squeal from the terrified girl.

Remus was ready to break at that instant, taking a few menacing paces forward Fenrir growled back. Sirius held up a hand in panic, "very big, now let her go!"

The man tightened his grip on her throat and laughed. "Why don't you place the gun down and then I'll consider whether I'll leave this sweet little thing go."

Sirius considered his options but held his gun steady. His eyes locked down onto Hermione's. There was no pleading desperation in her eyes. She had been in many life or death situations and faced them with true heroism. Sirius looked and hope she understood that his duty was to the minister, and to Remus. He had to protect.

'protect?' Sirius thought to himself. What good was his job if he was choosing to protect others over Hermione.

"What are your demands?" Sirius asked angrily.

The man looked surprised, "put the gun down and allow Fenrir to do what he wants. A...fair fight." The man said with slight hesitation.

Sirius was not impressed. The man sighed, "As you will."

Before there could be any pause for thought the man's hand gripped deathly tight on Hermione's throat. Her eyes bulged as her mouth opened wide to scream.

Remus stood on all fours panic racing through him as her chocked gurgled attempt at a scream came out.

Then it all stopped. The world paused for one moment as Sirius pulled the trigger of his trusty revolver and shot the man holding Hermione captive. Sirius watched unbelieving as the body dropped lifelessly to the ground. Blood spilling out from a dent in his forehead. He had shot someone. Hermione choked as her breath came back to her before letting out a scream and dropping to the ground.

With only a moments hesitation Fenrir lunged forward taking the gunman's concentration on Hermione to go for Remus. However Sirius was too quick and twisting round he shot the wolf. Once. Twice. And then a third as the large dog's body hurtled through the air at Remus before slumping down on the ground.

Sirius dropped the ground and ran to Hermione. His arms enveloping her in into him, crushing her to his chest and rocking her so her sobs would quieten.

"You have one second to get the hell out of here!" Sirius said. His eyes locking onto the smaller man who stood hidden in the shadows away from them. Sirius knew the man had not meant to cause that much trouble, but his heart wasn't in a place to forgive him just yet. "Merlin, if you don't get out of my sight now I will hunt you down! I will kill you! If it be the last thing I do!" The man took a panicked step backwards tripping on a stick and falling. "Now!" Rising up he turned and scuttled away into the trees terrified of Sirius' empty threat.

Sirius planted a kiss onto Hermione's head still holding the girl to him. He could feel her tears soaking his shirt and her sobs echoed in his head. Looking up at Remus he saw the werewolf pacing back and forth. His teeth still bared and his hackles raised. The body of Fenrir lay near him and Remus couldn't get the smell of the enemy's blood out of his head. Blood, pain, and anger all mixed up inside of him. His senses pulsating on overdrive.

"Calm down!" Sirius suddenly shouted, Hermione's body quivering against him in surprise.

Mooney snapped a bark at him but his mind was too busy. Thoughts racing in his head. The scene he had just witnessed played on repeat in his head. Hermione's soft tender throat being crushed. That man standing, watching.

Growling once more the werewolf shot off into the dark. The leaves rustling and twigs snapping beneath his fast moving feet. Sirius sighed and Hermione held her breath. Both waiting, expecting the worst.

Within an instant a deathly shriek sounded. A millisecond later a heavy being hit the ground; the only other noises were the padding feet of a heavy hearted werewolf walking away.

Hermione listened for any more sound. The sound of the man maybe getting up, crawling away. But there was none. Knowing the worst had occurred she buried her face back into Sirius' chest and cried.

She cried until her throat was horse and her eyes were dried up. She cried until all the emotion that was twisting up inside her was released. Anger, confusion and pain passed over the next few hours. Sirius stayed with her, neither moving from their spot, just waiting until she was ready to go. In the following hours the werewolf never returned but without agreeing on it, Sirius and Hermione were both convinced they heard the heart-breaking pained cry of a howl in the distance.

The howl of realization at his actions. The actions which killed. Killed a scared, innocent man.


	10. Chapter 10

Sirius stretched on the comfy large bed. His eyes trained on the ceiling above as his mind wandered over the events from the previous night. After Hermione had stopped crying and the pair were able to move they walked their way back to the castle. Neither spoke and Sirius kept his arm wrapped around the young woman's shoulders out of friendly protection. Hermione was pleased to get inside and immediately stopped shivering once the warmth of the castle and of the feeling of home hit her.

Sirius walked her to the portrait to her room, glad that she had spoke at least once to tell him she needed a shower and a lie down. He was truly glad as the events needed to be told to Professor McGonagall and having Hermione with him he was sure they would not get far into the story without more emotional outbursts. Although Sirius was anxious for his friends, his head was serious as he remembered Kingsley Shacklebots orders: Get the job done.

After waking the sleeping headmistress and recounting his tale to both McGonagall and the portrait of Albus Dumbledore Sirius took McGonagall's advice and headed back to his room. Fred, George and Tonks were out of the castle, all being sent to complete important tasks at the ministry coincidentally taking them all away last minute before the full moon.

Sirius had told Hermione to come see him once she was ready and he would talk her through the previous few weeks adventure and the task he had been given, however she was yet to appear and Sirius worried whether she would ever. Maybe last night had pushed her too far. She had seen too much.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

The short sharp raps on the door snapped Sirius from his thoughts and he swung his legs round so he was sitting up. Maybe Hermione did want to speak after all.

"Come in!" he called. The door creaked open and in walked a tall figure, Sirius' eyebrows quirked upwards in surprise. "Remus!"

Without thinking Sirius stood and crossed the room, embracing his friend like the man had done years before to him. A hug of warmth and acceptance.

Remus sighed before pulling back and it was at that point that Sirius saw his face. It was as if he had aged and lost weight all in one night. Sirius gasped. This was the worst he had ever seen his friend after a transformation: his eyes red and puffy, his cheeks sunken and his forehead creased in a frown.

"Brother," Sirius said sympathetically. "I think we need to talk. I can now at least tell you what I've been doing for the last few weeks."

Remus nodded without uttering a word. He sat down on a chair by a desk as Sirius walked and sat back down on his bed. It took 10 minutes for Sirius to talk through all the last little whiles events. How he had been given a mission from the minister of magic after an anonymous tip off stating Fenrir was after the werewolf that had escaped death. How he had come to the castle knowing there would be some sort of confrontation at the full moon. Werewolf Vs werewolf.

"The only thing I'm annoyed at is that there was no survivors that we could have questioned. How I would have loved to get a hold of that smaller man and get all the information I could from him. Like how they had managed to get around the school. Presumably getting rid of your wolfsbane potion!" Sirius stopped his train of thought abruptly and looked into his friends eyes. Pain was eminent in them and Sirius realised why immediately. "Mooney I didn't mean that! You couldn't help yourself last night. Sorry I shoul..."

"It doesn't matter," Remus almost whispered gazing at the floor. "I killed a man. An innocent man who had been forced into a role he did not wish to be in. What's more is I enjoyed it." Rising, the werewolf ran a hand through his sandy hair and began his characteristic pacing back and forth. "The thought of the three of them causing pain and panic to Hermione broke me Sirius! But really who was she more scared of last night. Me probably."

Sirius sighed unsure of how to comfort his friend.

As the men stood in silence both contemplating Remus' painful honesty the door burst open and in walked Hermione. "Sirius I..." trailing off her eyes met Remus' before dropping to the ground. "Sorry, I just-I just came to talk." Turning she went to walk out of the room but Sirius stopped her.

"Hermione wait!" Sirius said quickly. He was surprised he could react as shock had momentarily stopped him when she had marched into the room. "Hermione talk. Talk now. While we're _all _here."

Hermione paused at the door, "I-I can't," she whispered barely loud enough for any person to hear but the superior senses of the werewolf and the animagus picked it up without strain. "I just can't."

Clearing his throat Remus spoke, "Hermione, will you please stay?"

She paused for a few seconds considering her options before closing the door in front of her allowing both men to exhale at last.

"Remus I..." she began as she turned to face him.

But the older man interrupted her with force, "Iloveyou!" he said honestly squeezing his eyes shut as he admitted the true passion he felt in a tumble of words. Clearing his throat he repeated himself more calmly, "Hermione I love you and I think it's about time you knew."

Hermione's mouth fell open and her gaze flew from the floor to Sirius then to Remus. "Wha-wha-what?" she gasped.

The werewolf's heart deflated as he watched her shocked expression change into confusion. "It's true, I have for quite some time, probably since our summer time together. But I know you could never feel the same. I just had to tell you."

Hermione stood still, not moving and not speaking as she took in her old professors words.

Remus took her silence to continue, to explain, "After last night I could see why you would hate me. I hate me. My actions were disgusting and volatile, just like the monster I am. You could never love me back," he said, his eyes feeling the sting of tears. "I understand that."

Hermione stared at Remus. Out of all the times she had imagined him saying those words to her, all the times she had dreamed of the possible scenarios, she never expected to feel the way she did at that moment: anger.

Crossing the distance between him and her she threw back her hand and brought it crashing down onto his cheek. The sound of the slap echoed in the room as Remus' head snapped to the side. His cheek flared red but he did not complain or make a noise. Instead he stood still knowing it was what he deserved.

Sirius watched as the young witch stared angrily up at his friend, unsure whether he should help or leave.

"How dare you!" Hermione screamed. Her voice quickly dropped down to a whisper, "how dare you tell me I could never love you. Don't try to know my feelings for you without ever asking before!"

Remus' head snapped back, his eyes searching hers in confusion. Was she telling him the opposite of what he thought? "What do you mean?" he asked waiting for the moment she would turn and flee out the room realising the animal which stood before her.

"I'm telling you, Remus, that I love you!" she said truthfully. "I have done for quite some time now! You have no right to tell me what I feel or don't."

"Bu-bu-but..." Remus tried to say.

"Don't! Don't try and nudge me away like you successfully did with Tonks," Hermione said shutting the werewolf up. "You're Lycanthropy doesn't scare me Remus, you don't scare me!"

"But last night?" Remus said in a whisper. "You saw..."

"I saw you acting out of passion and protection for me. If that doesn't make a girl go weak at the knees I don't know what does!" Hermione said softly with a chuckle.

Sirius watched the pair in front of him. Remus' ability to tell her he loved her and Hermione's undying acceptance moved him deeply.

Remus shook his head and took a step away, "I don't deserve you."

Hermione walked forwards until her body was inches away from his, "don't tell me what I do or do not deserve Remus. If only you could see yourself the way I see you," she said grabbing one of his hands in her own. "Then you would realise how important you are to me."

Remus looked down into the big brown eyes before him. His hand came up and gently cupped her chin pulling her head up further to face him as his own head leaned down and gently he placed a kiss on her lips. Moving to pull away he was surprised and pleased when two hands reached around his neck and pulled him back down towards her. They kissed again softly but Remus was quick to feel Hermione's tongue pressing against his lips. Opening he granted her access and they stayed in a tongue locked passionate kiss for a little while more.

"Ahem!" Sirius said loudly breaking the pair apart in surprise. "Well it appears you two seemed to have forgotten about me, but that's fine."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Remus waist pressing against him as she rested her head on his chest. Complete happiness washed over Remus and he hugged the girl tightly against him smiling gleefully at his friend.

"Sorry Sirius," Hermione laughed.

"That's fine," Sirius muttered rather dejectedly. "It's not like I too risked my life to protect people or whatever..." he said trailing off.

Hermione laughed before removing herself from the warm arms of Remus and going over giving the shaggy animagus a hug. "Thank you Sirius!"

"That's not how you thanked Remus!" Sirius complained and when she looked up confused he laughed and made kissy noises puckering his lips at her. Hermione giggled and swatted him away before bouncing back to Remus who growled slightly at his friend with a triumphant grin.

"Well as much as I'd love to stay and chat I've got to go see the headmistress yet again!" Sirius huffed walking towards the door.

Opening the door Sirius was away to slip out before Remus called his attention, "thank you, thank you for everything."

Sirius nodded and quietly left the room glad that his task was over and his friends were all unharmed, at least physically.

Remus and Hermione stayed wrapped around each other without speaking for a long time. It wasn't until Hermione's stomach rumbled loudly when Remus finally managed to pry her from him and suggest a walk to the kitchens to see if the house elves would magic them up something.

Although usually Hermione would have argued and scolded the idea of the house elves doing any work for her, in this case she happily went along, glad that he hadn't suggested them going to the great hall for their breakfast where they would have to separate painfully, her to her table of other Gryffindor students and him to his place amongst the staff.

After eating the pair retreated back to Remus' accommodation where after sneaking in they remained there the rest of the day, sitting on the sofa in his living room, happily entwined with Remus humming a tuneless song as he played with her hair and. Hermione slept on his chest peacefully, the nightmare of last night becoming a weak memory contorted with the joy of the mornings events and Remus' admission. Both sighed content with staying there forever.

"I love you witch," Remus chucked still surprised he could make such a huge honest statement aloud and not be banished or humiliated. Kissing her forehead he hugged her tightly happy that any drama was passed now and they could enjoy their loved up time together. "I love you."

oOo

Remus sat in front of the headmistress. His face was an angry shade of red and his forehead gleamed slightly from a layer of sweat. "What the hell do you mean?" he shouted angrily at the stern woman facing him. "I did my part, it's over!"

"I'm sorry Sirius," Professor McGonagall replied. "I can see why you would be upset but it not over! What did you think would happen? You would get rid of a few followers of the dark lord and that would be that? Sirius the problem is larger than you can imagine!"

Sirius slumped in his chair, "but Voldemorts gone," he tried to reason. "He's dead. Harry got rid of him!"

"Yes, yes he is and thankfully this time round there's no way he could return," she said rapping her knuckles on the large wooden desk she sat behind, a muggle tradition she had picked up and found rather comical. "But Sirius, there are still followers of the old ways. Followers who seek revenge. Fenrir was but one in a long list who seek vengeance. We must be prepared." Looking him straight in the eyes McGonagall appeared as fearless and as ready as ever, "will you fight for us Sirius?"

Sirius' mind filled with thoughts. The war he had survived those who had not. His family, none blood related but as close as any biological. Then an image filled his mind. The image of his two friends who just that morning had got together. The love they shared and the acceptance and wordless compassion which existed between them. An image which filled Sirius with sadness. If it was true, and Voldmorts followers did want to spill more blood than yet again hundreds of couples just like Remus and Hermione would be torn apart. Thrown into a world of loss and despair.

Looking the headmistress in the eye Sirius stared unblinkingly and replied with his simple one word answer, so full of selfless love was his answer that he surprised McGonagall and himself. "Yes."

**Authors Notes: Hey guys! So for just now that is my story completed. However! I have left it on a bit of a cliff hanger because I really got into the story and want to add on in the future: Explore Remus and Hermione's new relationship along with head off on a story with Sirius. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, it's been a pleasure like always **

**P.S I thought I would add this in... The reason Sirius used a revolver instead of a wand was my own personal preference. Because, I always found the killing curse too personal to kill with and something that I didn't think Sirius could bring himself to say. Hence why he had a gun. It was metal, emotionless and done the job. Hope that helps! Bye**


End file.
